The DP trivia challenge
by thebestAUTHOR
Summary: Are you the DP master?
1. Chapter 1

Guess I did a pretty good job attracting your attention with the summary huh, or else you wouldn't be reading this in the first place. Anyhow, like I explained in the summary, this story is the DP trivia challenge. Think you're the master of DP trivia? Think again. Compete against 19 other players in this battle for the best. After I get 20 'contestants' for this story, (Which would have to mean 20 reviews for this chapter alone) I'll be ready to begin.

Each update will contain trivia questions about DP. The first couple sets will be easy, but they'll get harder as they go on.

All 20 'contestants' must then answer all of the questions in a review. The person who got the most wrong will be eliminated, if nobody gets an answer wrong, or there becomes a tie for elimination between two competetors, well, those people will find out when and if that happens.

If you do not review for a chapter (let's say you make it to the top 20, but you don't review the first round, or the second chapter) before the next update, you are automatically eliminated, so you better put this story on your story alerts!

Once you are eliminated, or if you are not a contestant, you will still review, and you can still guess answers, but you will not be competing, you can not win first prize. You heard me right, prize.

The prize is... A job well done that's what. LOL. jk.

Your prize will be **ALL **of the following.

a) a sneak peak at the next chapter for any story of your choosing.

b) I'll write a story deticated towards you (of your choice)

c) I'll let you put some of your work into one of my more popular stories, and mention your name of course.

d) I don't really have any friend on the site, but i'll tell all of my reviewers to make sure and review YOUR stories.

e) I'll review any DP stories you have, but only if they are rated k-t and if they have no slash, sex, extreme violance, extreme fowl language, and slash in them. (Or else I will refuse to read any that contain those or are rated M.)

Like any of those? I bet you do. They can all be yours. You just have to win this little challenge.

But you have to be one of the first 20 reviewers to participate.

Hurry up and review, or it might already be too late for you to.


	2. Fenton inventions

**Hello contestants! Did you miss me? Bet you're excited to start answering questions! But before we begin we have some things we need to go over.**

**Whenever you review, I would prefer to be able to refer to you by your contestant number, and not just your username.**

**Your contestant number is determined by the order you all reviewed in. (ex. if you were my 1rst reviewer you are contestant number 1, and so forth.)**

**So I'm going to tell you all your contestant numbers, and I want you to remember them. Then, when you review. Before you put your answers put your contestant number, that way it is easier for me to keep track of who and who is not eliminated. I told most of you your contestant numbers in a review reply, but those of you who reviewed anonymously,  
I wasn't able too.**

**So I will give you all of your contestant numbers, just to make sure.**

**Contestant #1: Jessica01.**

**Contestant #2: DigitalPhantom.**

**Contestant #3: FashionDiva7 Contestant #4: CCFC.**

**Contestant #5: Shining Zephyr.**

**Contestant #6: MutantLover09**

**Contestant #7: magic tink 101**

**Contestant #8: Ghostkid33**

**Contestant #9: CatalystOfTheSoul**

**Contestant #10: waterprincess87**

**Contestant #11: Chargefire**

**Contestant #12: crocgirl2815**

**Contestant #13: hollagirl**

**Contestant #14: Silversapphiretails**

**Contestant #15: BlackRose1234**

**Contestant #16: SamZ**

**Contestant #17: nightlight6**

**Contestant #18: lunazeta9**

**Contestant #19: PhantomGirl12**

**Contestant #20: Ali Phantom.**

**Remember that number, you will be constantly asked to it and occasionaly referred to as it.**

**Also, for the anonymous reviewers, you must keep your pennames the same as before from when you reviewed the previous chapters (it should be listed above along with your contestant number.) Or, to my anonymous reviewers, you can just put your penname as your corresponding contestant number. (ex. If you were contestant number 1, you could put your name as "contestant 1" It really helps me if you guys do something along the lines of this, thanks.**

**Also, when answering in this fic, make sure to number your answers.**

**ex. 1.  
2.  
3)...**

**If you don't they will automatically be classified as wrong. And that wouldn't help you win first prize.**

**Todays question focus will be on Fenton inventions. I will give a brief clue (quality) to a Fenton invention, and you must then name what it is.**

**I am looking for exact names only, something "along those lines" will not cut it, it has to be the exact name, or the "official" name. Please note the "clues" are not mine, I found them online.**

**Now, on with the fic... (Questions, LOL!)**

1) I am a door into the ghost zone. (easy peasy)

2) A thermos used to capture ghosts. (Beyond easy)

3) A vaccum type device that extracts a ghost from a human. (I accept two different names for this one)

4) A device that locates ghosts using a GPS.

5) A special net-gun that supposedly ensnares ghosts.

6) A high-tech retractable fishing rod.

7) Translates ghosts words into human ones, adding fear me at the end of every sentence. (Again, easy)

8) Gloves so powerfull nothing can break their grip. (the ones seen in million dollar ghost)

9) Where the Fentons store their ghost hunting equipment.

10) It resembles a huge dreamcatcher.

11) An R.V with many built in ghost hunting gadgets.

12) A veichle with the ability to fly throughout the ghost zone.

13) An observatory built on the roof of the Fentons house.

14) Uses a ray that strips away ghostly disguises and human clothing. (it's been used on dark Danny and Spectra)

5) Coffin like device with spikes inside. Not much of a ghost hunting weapon.

16) Serves as a walkie talkie "accessory" and as a ghost noise filter.

17) Ejects green ectoplasmic goo.

18) Closes Fenton portal untill Fenton thumb is placed upon it.

19) A wall of energy ghosts can not pass through. (Again, easy)

20) A belt that repells any ghost coming into contact with it's wearer.

21) A nine-tail whip.

22) Creates mini portal to ghost zone that sucks in surrounding ghost.

23) A battle suit that increases the users natural ability, could be fatal to use.

24) Alarm that detects ghostly invasions in the human world. (toughie)

25) Locks onto a ghost and traps it. (Seen in the ultimate enemy)

26) Uses ghosts energy as a power source.

27) Can shrink and grow both humans and ghosts.

28) A button behind a cutain and glass that if pressed, will attack anything using ecto energy.

29) Invented to make a ghost weaker, but in reality makes it stronger. Used to stabilize Danni.

30)Removes a ghosts powers. (VERY stupid name.)

**Wow, would you believe how many there are to identify? So sorry, for the long list, but you might as well get started!  
Remember, don't review it's automatic elimination. Person to get most answers wrong, elimination. Today, one person goes home. So answer the best you can!**

**P.s, after you review, vote on my poll for this story. It's asking if you think the questions are tough or not... yet..**

**Well, stop reading this already, and review!**


	3. Authors Note: URGENT! READ NOW!

**Okay you guys, here's the thing. I very recently moved into a new house, have a lot of homework, and there's been a lot to do lately. I know that's not really an excuse, but I'm sorry. I just have so many reviewers that are quitting, and I really don't feel all that inspired to finish this, thus, I'm doing this. Asking everybody if they're still there, and if they want me to continue this. If basically nobody reviews this chapter, I'll probably just delete the story and repost it later. However, if the majority of my contestants are still waiting, and will for me continue, even if the chapters will take a little while at a time, I'll update. (But they will most CERTAINLY take less long than this little break, so don't worry about the time.) It's your choice. I delete the story and repost later, or I continue. Slowly, might I add, but I still continue. Thanks. And don't forget to review. **

**Oh, and by the way, to any twilight or Harry Potter fans I might have out there reading this- make sure to vote on my poll to say which book is better. I'm trying to get as many votes as possible. Thanks everyone. And sorry tons of for the wait. I hope you understand. **


	4. an ACTUAL chapterround 2

**Okay guys. I know I'm an EXTREMELY slow updater, but I'm not downright evil. Which means I'm not going to put up an author's note and get you all excited over nothing... **_**again. **_**So, you guessed it, an actual chapter! This doesn't mean I'm about to start updating my other stories though; im just desperate to get some reviews. I decided I'm not going to vote anyone off from last chapter, since so many reviewers quit anyway. So... I guess you can count that as a default chapter. **_**This **_**chapter, however, people **_**will **_**be voted off, so try hard. I'll give you guys a 3 day time limit to review with your answers, don't review and you're automatically off. Remember the Grand Prize? Wouldn't it be nice for you to have all of your stories reviewed by me? I'll review every single chapter too (if you want), so your story can look like it has a lot more reviews. **

**Feel free to check out some of my other stories (on this site, and on fictionpress) too. There's a very similar story I have up on fictionpress if you're interested in that, but... well, you'll have to go there to find out. (it's not up **_**yet **_**but it will be soon)... **

**Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom. Read my lips; don't sue me. **

**Oh, and if I tell you your answer is wrong, but you have proof of otherwise, PM me and I'll fix your score. Just make sure you do it within the 3 day limit.**

**Today's subject is *cue drumroll here* random stuff not mentioned on the show!.Most of the stuff is things like who voices who, but there are other questions too. Remember, NO CHEATING! coughcough thatincludeslookingthisstuffuponline coughcough.**

1. Who company created the show? _Oh come on, this one's easy! Don't know? Give up all hope now. _

2. Which country did Danny Phantom originate in?

3. Who owns Danny Phantom? _I'm sure you _all _mention it in your author's notes.... no, its _not _up there._

4. How many Dp episodes are there in total? _My answer might differ from yours, so round to the nearest tenth (eg. 10, 20, 30)_

5. What year was Dp released? _I'll accept anything within a 2 year range of the answer. _

6. Who voices Danny Fenton/Phantom?

7. Who voices Sam Manson?

8. Who voices Maddie Fenton?

9. Who voices Jack Fenton? _They also voice Technus, and the box ghost. _

10, Who voices Jazz Fenton?

11. Who voices Paulina Sanchez?

12. Who voices Dash Baxter?

13. Who voices Tucker Foley?

**Okay guys, thats actually it. Not a lot of questions, not a lot of time to answer. It balances out, doesn't it. Hurry up & review! **


	5. round 3

**I****f you haven't received a PM stating you've been voted off (no, these do NOT include PMs saying the next chapter is up), then you're still in the contest. (Unless you didn't submit your answers last round, in which case you'd be disqualified). If you're not in the contest but would still like to participate, you can, just make sure to specify that in your review.**

Today's topic is: (DP) episodes

Good news and bad news. Good news, this chapter doesn't have any questions. Bad news, that doesn't make the round any easier. Basically, you have to list as many DP episodes (by title) as you can think of (they don't have to necessarilly be in order). You will recieve one point for each episode that you list, and, you guessed it, the person with the least points is voted off. Your time limit depends on how long it takes me to update, (I'll try to make it 3 days, but it might take longer. Shorter than last time at least). Good Luck.


	6. round 4

**Only four more rounds (after this). No cheating.**

Today's Topic: (DP) characters

This round is pretty much the same thing as last round, meaning it doesn't have any questions. This time, instead of DP episodes, try to list as many DP characters as you can think of. The person with the least number of characters will (obviously) be voted off. The time limit is probably still going to be three days, regardless of when I update. Good luck!


	7. round 5

**Congratulations to all contestants still in the game. You now have a 1/5 shot at receiving the Grand Prize. It is undecided whether or not there will be a consolation prize yet or not, but if there is, I will be sure to notify you. **

**The person whom was voted off has been notified. Please note all voted-off contestants (and those who weren't in the game to begin with) may still participate, but are NOT in the running for the prize. **

**No cheating. Remember, this includes looking at other reviewers' answers and/or looking up answers on the web, etc.. (Don't go looking for loopholes, because any kind of cheating is **_**still **_**cheating and will result in disqualification.)**

**Now that their are only five contestants left, it's easier for everybody to stay on the time-limit. Which means another three day time limit, no exceptions. Reviewers registered on this site (who are still contestants in the game) will receive PM's from me notifying them when the next chapter is up, so those who don't have my story on their alert list will still know. I understand this is unfair to anonymous reviewers, so I will try to update faster so most know when to expect an update.**

**Also, go check out my new poll, entitled 'Should I make a DP trivia challenge 2?' I know I shouldn't be worrying about this now if I'm still working on the first one, but if most want another I'll probably make it soon after this one is finished. **

**Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I don't own the questions used in this particular round either; they come from the Nick **_**Scene It **_**board game. (Don't get any ideas.)**

**Good luck! (and please remember to number your answers.)**

1. How many girls attend Casper High?

2. What is the date of Maddie and Jack's anniversary?

3. What football team is Vlad a fanatic about?

4. What teacher was a Casper High cheerleader when he was at the school?

5. What time is Danny's curfew?

6. Where does Maddie Fentons' sister live?


	8. round 6

**I think I now see why so many people are quitting this competition; to hard to keep up with all the updates to respond within a three year time limit. Sadly, ever since school began again, I've gotten the homework load too, as well as several other things I need to keep up with. That doesn't mean I'm quitting this though, and here's another chapter to prove it.**

**Digital Phantom has quit the competition, and GhostKid33 hasn't answered yet (it's been quite a while) so that leaves only Catalyst of the Soul, PhantomGirl12, and Ali Phantom. Despite many people backing out, I'm still going to eliminate the person with the lowest score (rules **_**are **_**rules) which was PhantomGirl12, who is now eliminated from the competition (congratulations on coming in third place, though.) Since there are now only two contestants left (Catalyst of the Soul and Ali Phantom) this chapter will decide who wins the contest. (I've also decided that because it became easier to win when so many people quit, there will not be a consolation prize. Winner takes all here.) Good luck to the both of you, regardless. **

**I've sort of run out of many questions to ask in this fic (I don't really watch the show anymore) but I may be moving on the same sort of game to a show (book, or other type of fiction) in another fic. (I said **_**may **_**there.) If any of you are interested in that sort of thing, you're welcome to check it out, though I don't know if you'd be interested in the same sort of things I'm interested in now. If I do that, It'll only be for fiction I know really well, and won't get bored of so fast. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (and I haven't owned Danny Phantom in the few posts I haven't mentioned it in, either.)**

**Today's topic: This topic, being the final round, is more like a test than it is just random questions- though I suppose you say it's a combination of a few other rounds. Most of them are asking in which episode certain ghosts appeared- and most others are on Butch Hartman. Try and get the best score you can get , and remember not to cheat, which includes looking the answers up online, reading other people's answers, Time limit is, once again, three days (aren't you really eager to win that prize?)**

01) Name five (voice) actors on Danny Phantom.

02) In which episode did the Lunch Lady first appear?

03) In which episode did Technus first appear?

04) In which episode did Skulker first appear?

05) In which episode did the Vultures appear?

06) In which episode did the Box Ghost first appear?

07) In which episode did Spectra first appear?

08) In which episode did Desiree first appear?

09) In which episode did Walker first appear?

10) In which episode did Undergrowth appear?

11) In which episode did Ember first appear?

12) Name five video games for the show (and the game system they operate on.)

13) Who voices Amorpho?

14) Who voices Bertrand?

15) Who voices Pariah Dark?

16) Who voices Principal Ishiyama?

17) What other cartoon did Butch Hartman create aside from Danny Phantom?

18) Which of the two cartoons Butch Hartman created came out first?

19) True or False- Seth MacFarlane named one of his characters from Family Guy after Butch Hartman.

**Remember that I accept reviews from those not contestants in the competition- others can participate just for fun. **


	9. AND THE WINNER IS

**I still need another 2 people for my HP forum (role-play), prefferably more. Go check that out- I know there are thousands of Harry Potter fans on here. I've also created a Danny Phantom role-play (there don't seem to be very many of those), in which you do not have to create a character to join either. I know anybody reading this obviously watches the show, so many of you can check that out as well.**

**The end of this contest is here. Some people have been pestering me about people 'being able to see other people's answers.' After I change this story to 'completed', I'm going to re-arrange some chapters (getting rid of some of the author's notes) so there will no longer be any point in looking at other reviews, as it will just confuse you. Anybody that still wishes to play some of the rounds (for fun, only), leave your answer in a review, I still correct them.**

**I got around to adding up the results for the DP trivia challenge (though I haven't sent anybody PM's, so you don't know whose been voted out this round.) Before I announce the winner of this contest, I'd like to take the time to applaud everybody who participated (including those who reviewed just for fun, if they were too late to be in the first twenty) in this contest.**

**And the winner is (by 81 % to 77 %) Ali Phantom. As a prize, you get to put your writing into any of my stories (your choice), and a sneak peak at any one of my stories. I also mention my stories to people here on fanfiction, and will review all of your stories myself. You can feel free to review this chapter with your preferences, or whatever. Catalyst wins disqualification prize, (a sneak peak at one of my stories, though not the rest offered to the grand prize winner).**

**Congrats to everyone.**


End file.
